


Good Morning, Sunshine!

by Connor_sentbycyberlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flustered Connor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, also flustered reader, im bad at tagging, lots of flustered-ness to go around, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_sentbycyberlife/pseuds/Connor_sentbycyberlife
Summary: Connor takes note of your bright and peppy attitude and nicknames accordingly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Detroit fanfic, I'm so excited! I tried to keep myself from writing anything with Connor because I was worried I wouldn't be able to write his character well enough, but here we are. So, sorry if it's at all OOC.
> 
> Detroit has slowly taken over my life, and I'm absolutely obsessed. My love for both Connor and Bryan Dechart is too strong. I couldn't help it. so I finally gave in to writing a Connor/Reader fic. I hope you enjoy it!

You walked into the precinct that morning with the usual smile on your face and a pep in your step. You greeted the androids at the reception desk with a small wave and a 'good morning!' as you stepped past, your smile only growing as you heard a chorus of good mornings in response.

This was not unusual behavior for you, as you were always the one to greet others with a smile. Your typical behavior was kind and upbeat. Some would even say a room could be lit up by just you and your smile. Even in grim or dire situations, you had always managed to somehow stay the positive one.

You greeted your coworkers as you passed by, making your way to the break room first thing in hopes of a fresh pot of coffee. You passed by Detective Gavin Reed on your way and gave him a kind smile. He was an asshole and you knew it, but you showed him the same kindness you did everyone else. He rolled his eyes but sent you a lazy wave that you returned, though much more enthusiastically.

When you reached the break room a familiar figure stood nearly perfectly still in front of the coffee machine. The figure wore his signature grey coat, the word 'Android' displayed across his shoulders, and you immediately recognized him as your friend Connor. You had no idea why he still wore that thing, there was no longer any need to.

Hearing the sound of your footsteps enter the room, he turned and a small smile graced his handsome features.

"Good morning, detective," He greeted, his warm brown eyes meeting yours. His outfit immediately stood out to you, as his usual black tie had been replaced with a bright blue one. You noted this for later in the conversation as you stepped up beside him.

"Good morning, Connor," you said, grabbing a coffee cup, "You drink coffee now?"

A look of confusion flashed briefly across his face before he looked down at the cup in his hands and seemingly understood.

"I was requested by Hank to retrieve a cup of coffee for him," He answered, looking back up at you. You raised your eyebrow slightly. A month after he had deviated from his program and he still spoke in such an odd way. You figured it would take a while for him to get used to being his own person, but you didn't realize he'd still talk so analytically.

"Did he at least say please?" You asked with a smile as you filled your cup with the leftover coffee from the pot Connor had just made. You knew The Lieutenant had grown quite fond of Connor over the past month, and his opinion on androids had changed drastically during his investigation into deviancy. In fact, his whole attitude seemed to shift after meeting Connor. You were simply picking at the fact that his manners often seemed to fall through, as old habits die hard, and he could still be seen as rude to those who didn't know him better. Connor seemed to pick up on your teasing of the old man as the corners of his lips turned upwards in a charming smile.

"He did say please."

"Well, good." You moved to grab a few packets of sugar from beside the coffee maker, glancing back at Connor and his bright blue tie.

"Nice tie," you said as you ripped open the small yellow packets and poured the sugar into your drink, "Where'd you get it?"

Connor seemed thrown off by the comment as he looked down at said tie, then back at you.

"Hank gave it to me. He told me it was strange that I wore the same outfit every day and gave me this for a small change until we had a chance to go clothes shopping," He stopped speaking to adjust his tie, one of your favorite quirks of his, before he continued, "I told him it was unnecessary but he insisted."

"That was nice of him," you said cheerily, stirring your drink as you listened. You took an experimental sip of the coffee before adding another packet of sugar and packet of cream. You knew Hank cared a great deal for Connor, even if he sometimes seemed to show it in weird ways. The thought made your heart happy. Connor deserved someone who could look after him, and Hank deserved the same.

"Anyway, I like it. Blue is definitely a good color on you."

He seemed to stumble over her his words to find a response, perhaps even flustered by your compliment. You suspected he wasn't quite used to receiving praise.

"I- er... Thank you, detective."

"No problem! I probably shouldn't keep you any longer, though. I know Hank can get a little crabby without his morning coffee," you said with a wink. You secured a top onto your cup before taking another sip and sending a wave his way.

"Bye, Connor! I hope you have a nice rest of the day!"

Connor watched as you retreated from the break room, raising his hand in an awkward wave despite knowing you couldn't see him. He noted the odd feeling in his chest, how his thirium pump seemed to skip a beat or two. After running a diagnostic he seemed to be perfectly fine. Perhaps he'd confide in Hank about it later.

Finally stepping out of the break room, Hank's black coffee in hand, he noticed you leaving the lieutenant's desk after an overly cheery greeting. Connor heard Hank let out a small 'tsk', but he also noticed the small smile on the older man's face.

"They sure are something, aren't they?" Hank said in his usual tired voice, but Connor detected the hint of affection, maybe even adoration, in his voice. Hank couldn't fool Connor. No matter how done he seemed to be with you and your happy personality, he knew Hank had a soft spot for you. He knew you meant a lot to him.

"They are," Connor agreed, setting Hank's coffee down on his desk. His head turned to see you plop down at your desk and turn on your terminal. He seemed to examine you for a short moment.

"They're quite...radiant. Like a ray of sunshine," He added. Hank raised an eyebrow at the android, who missed the curious but knowing look the lieutenant gave him as he sat down at his own desk across from Hank's. He was instead focused on what he said, pleased with the analogy he had made. It seemed to fit perfectly with your bright personality, and it gave Connor an interesting idea.

\--

The next morning Connor had been in the same place you had greeted him the morning before, standing before the coffee machine, when you entered the building. After your usual routine of greeting all your coworkers, you stopped at the break room for your morning coffee.

Connor turned as he heard you enter, flashing you his kind smile and nodding towards you in acknowledgment. You smiled back brightly, and Connor felt that odd feeling creep into his chest once again.

"Good morning, Connor!" You greeted, grabbing a coffee cup from beside the coffee machine. Connor stepped aside to give you better access to the coffee pot as he responded.

"Good morning, sunshine."

You seemed to freeze at his chosen term of endearment. Your eyes widened as you stared up at him and, with a quick scan, he observed your heart rate begin to accelerate as well. Your mouth opened and closed, sounds falling from your lips but no true words seeming to be able to form. A bright shade of pink began to color your cheeks and the tips of your ears, and Connor began to worry he said something wrong.

Connor called your name softly, worry etched clearly over his features. "Are you alright?"

Hearing his voice seemed to snap you out of whatever strange trance you were in. You blinked a few times, cleared your throat and nodded. You turned away from him, instead focusing on pouring yourself that cup of coffee. Connor noticed you trying to hide your reddened face and recognized this display of emotion as embarrassment.

"I...I'm sorry if I said anything wrong. Over the time I've known you, I've noticed that you have a very bright personality that seems matched only by the sun. I thought the nickname fit quite well, but if you don't wish for me to call you that then I will avoid it in the future."

"Oh, n...no, Connor, you're fine- it's fine." You took a moment to recollect yourself, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. "It just caught me off guard is all."

A beat of silence passed as you stared down at your coffee, hands gripping the counter maybe a little bit too hard.

"That's really flattering, Connor... And ridiculously cute," You admitted, a fraction of a smile reaching your lips. Finally, you turned to face him, looking up at him from behind your eyelashes, "You can keep calling me that if you want."

Connor felt his own metal heart seem to speed up at the sight of you- _what were these odd feelings?_ \- and he seemed to become just as flustered. Something in the back of his mind told him that he found this shy look of yours to be very... appealing. But he brushed that thought away.

Not knowing what else to do, he decided now was a good time to flee the situation.

"Very well." Connor grabbed the cup of coffee he had retrieved once again for Hank, before nodding in your direction. "Have a good day, detective."

He was off before you had a chance to respond, but his ears still picked up the quick "Y-you too!" you called out as he sped off.

When Connor reached Hank's desk he set down the cup quickly and hurried to sit at his desk, hoping he could simply get whisked away in his work and forget what had just happened, but Hank seemed to immediately notice his weird behavior.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned, eyes moving from the coffee cup to Connor. His eyebrows raised when he noticed his flustered expression, the bright yellow LED spinning rapidly over his temple, and, most obviously, the pale blue color dusting his cheekbones.

"What the- Connor are you blushing? What the hell happened over there?" Hank asked, looking over at the break room to find you still somewhat stunned at your previous interaction with the android.

Was he blushing? Could androids blush? Not even Connor knew the answer to that. He raised his hand to gently touch his cheek. It was unusually warm. He ran another diagnostic. He still seemed fine.

"I... Nothing, Hank. I-I'm fine, " Connor stuttered out, staring down at his lap. He could feel Hank giving him a disbelieving stare but he soon glanced away, figuring if it was anything serious than Connor would've told him.

Eventually, spots of blue were seen on his LED before it changed completely to it's usual calming color, and he was able to focus on work. Only for a short moment though, as from the corner of his eye he could see you walk past.

You glanced at him, biting at your lip, and Connor was forced to think of the occurrence in the break room minutes prior. Luckily, he had calmed down, his thoughts weren't racing as they had previously been, and he was able to assess the situation.

It definitely didn't go as he had planned. He had expected you to beam at him, maybe laugh that brilliant laugh of yours. Instead, you froze, and he couldn't understand why. If humans could, then Connor would've been convinced you had momentarily short-circuited. He had embarrassed you, but you didn't seem to be upset. In fact, you appreciated the nickname he had chosen for you. But if that was the case, why did you react the way you did? His thoughts continued to work in circles like this until he eventually gave up, just not understanding your behavior. Seemingly missing the bigger picture. Maybe he'd ask you later...

For now, though, all Connor could think about was the bashful look on your face, the blush you had painted across your face, the way you looked up at him so shyly.

He came to the conclusion that he looked forward to seeing such an adorable look on your face once again.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Connor hadn’t spoken much since the ‘sunshine’ incident in the break room. It had only been a few days but it felt like absolute ages and the nervousness you began to feel whenever Connor came around was unbearable. If you had quiet feelings for him before then you were reaching full-blown  _schoolgirl crush_  at this point. It was affecting your ability to have an actual normal conversation with him.

Since that day, you noticed Connor continue to wait for you in the break room every morning. Even if Hank didn’t send him for coffee, or he had already retrieved it for him, he still stood by the coffee machine until you arrived. And this sweet gesture made you fall even more for him.

You would only be able to exchange nods and quiet “good morning"s before it became awkward, and then you would wait in silence until you were done making your coffee. Then after that, you’d tell him to have a nice day and that would be your only interaction throughout the day.

Of course, you didn’t miss the looks he’d give you from across the office while he was supposed to be working. He’d watch you from his desk, head tilted, a look in his eyes you’d never seen on him before. It was something akin to a puppy, lost and confused. It made you feel bad, knowing you were mostly the cause of that.

You couldn’t help it. The nerves he made you feel all of a sudden were crazy. He was just so cute. You often found yourself wondering how on earth he could be so ridiculously adorable, and so ridiculously amazing. He was so handsome and kind, and so dorky that it was charming. He was smart, being an advanced android and all, yet he still had a lot to learn. And something about his innocence and naivety towards everyday things, as well as his unending curiosity to understand them, was too cute. You wanted to help him figure this world out. You wanted to help him figure himself out. And damn it, you really wanted to smooch that adorable face of his.

But you couldn’t because this stupid shyness was getting the better of you

Around lunchtime you found yourself in the break room, trying to figure out what from the vending machine you wanted when a set of footsteps entered the room with you. You didn’t pay much attention to them, you were busy trying to figure out whether you wanted a bag of chips or a cookie, until eventually a small tap was felt on your shoulder. You hummed and turned around to see whoever it was that wanted your attention. You were shocked to see it was the only person who’d been on your mind for days.

"O-oh! Connor, hi!”

“Good afternoon, detective.”

Connor smiled at you, but there was something off on his expression. Was it… Shyness? Uncertainty? You wished you knew what he was thinking.

“You really should eat a better lunch. The garbage in this vending machine will not provide the nutrients needed to have a healthy meal.”

You were slightly thrown off by the fact that Connor just called something garbage, and you were even more thrown off by how funny it was. But you managed to keep a straight face anyway.

“I- uh, yeah. I know. It’s just- well-”

_Geez, get ahold of yourself, (Y/N)! It’s just Connor! You’ve never had trouble talking with him before._

“It’s just that I don’t really know of anywhere good that I can get lunch nearby and… Well, honestly I just don’t have the time.”

Connor seemed to space out for a moment, LED flickering yellow rapidly. He returned back to focus in an instant, smiling softly.

“There’s a diner just five minutes down the street. It has very positive reviews. You’d be able to have a nice meal and return with plenty of time to spare.”

“Oh! Well, that’s… that’s good to know, Connor. Thank you….”

Noticing you were still tense, Connor frowned and stepped back from you.

“I’m… glad I could provide useful information. Enjoy your day, (Y/N).”

_Idiot! Look, he probably thinks you hate him. Quick, do something! Uh-!_

You reached out and grabbed Connor’s hand before he could get too far.

Maybe you didn’t really think this through. Now Connor’s hand was in yours, and you were holding it as if your life depended on it. You could see him tense but all you could focus on was the coldness of Connor’s fingertips, how you wished you could hold his hands forever and warm them up with your own and-

“(Y/N)?”

Connor’s calm, yet maybe concerned, voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You looked up from your hands and into Connor’s eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“I… I beg your pardon?”

“I’m sorry,” you said again, “I’ve been making things so awkward lately. And it’s not like I meant to but It's just….”

How would you explain this without confessing to him?

“It’s okay, (Y/N). I understand you must’ve felt embarrassed and didn’t know how to react towards me after what happened. In truth, I felt the same way…”

You raised your eyebrows at the unexpected confession but nodded in agreement.

“However… I have been meaning to ask you something.”

That, you were not expecting. And you were already dreading this question.

“O-oh? What is it?”

“You had told me you were flattered by the nickname… And yet you seemed to respond negatively to it… Why is that?”

“I didn’t respond… _negatively_. I told you I was just caught off guard.”

“But afterward? You just admitted you’ve been embarrassed. You haven’t been able to look me in the eyes since the event occurred. Why?”

What were you supposed to tell him? That you have a crazy big crush on him? He had you backed into a corner. You can’t lie to him, he’ll know it if you do.

“W-well, Connor… I don’t know what to tell you,” You said, deciding to dodge the question completely.

Seeing you wouldn’t cooperate, Connor frowned. He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step forward. You backed up against the vending machine.

“I have also observed that your heart rate picks up when you’re near me, just like it is now,” Connor looked pained to say his next words, “Did I upset you, (Y/N)? Do you dislike me?”

You gasped at this, shaking your head furiously.

“N-no! Not at all! It’s the total opposite, actually.”

You sighed, feeling bad you caused this confliction in him, wanting to make it right.

“I actually… Really like you, Connor.”

The bright smile that found Connor’s face melted your heart. He seemed so relieved, it made you grin.

But it quickly fell at his next words.

“I really like you too, (Y/N)! You're a wonderful friend and a remarkable detective!”

 _Friend_. That word pierced your heart like an arrow. You looked down at your feet, trying to hide your frown.

“Y-yeah… Thanks, Connor.”

Connor’s face fell when he saw your reaction.

“I said something wrong again.”

You winced at the hurt tone in his voice “No, Connor. It’s fine. You just don’t understand…”

Connor took another step forward, his hands gently gripping your arms. You looked up at him again, surprised by the gesture.

“Then help me understand.”

You stared up at him, watching as his eyes searched yours. You wished you weren’t at the mercy of his scrutinizing gaze.

“I… I  _like_  you, Connor. In more than just a friendly way.”

Connor seemed to evaluate your words, eyes never leaving yours.

“So then you feel… romantic feelings towards me. Is that right?”

“Y-yeah… ”

Connor’s eyebrows drew together as he watched you, then nodded. His eyes finally left yours as he glanced around before he took your hand and pulled you out of the break room. You tried to ask him what he was doing but he gave no response. He simply pulled you through the office. You followed behind silently. You caught the curious gaze of Hank as his partner dragged you towards the interrogation room, and you held your head down in embarrassment.

When you reached the room, he pulled you inside quickly.

“C-Connor, what?”

“I wished to speak to you about this in private,” He told you as he let go of your hand.

“O…okay.”

You waited in silence for whatever he had to say. When he felt he was ready, he turned to face you. The sincerity and utter confusion in his eyes were unbearable.

“As of recent… When I see you, I feel a strange sensation in my chest. It’s like my heart is stuttering, like my thirium pump is malfunctioning. When I see your smile my thought processor races. I wish to only do right by you. I have an overwhelming  _want_  to please you and make you happy, I want to be near you constantly, but I don’t understand why.”

You stood in front of him, eyes open wide and mouth slightly agape in shock. You’d never seen Connor like this before. By now he was pacing, words leaving his mouth quick, almost panicked. You hadn’t noticed it until now but he had taken out his quarter and started fidgeting with it. You’d never seen him in this state before, it was both jarring and painful. You wanted nothing more than to comfort him.

You reached out, but he suddenly stopped pacing and turned to you. Startled, you pulled your hand back.

“At first I thought this was a malfunction in my software. But I ran diagnostic after diagnostic and no problem showed itself.” he took a step forward.

“I then wondered if perhaps this new feeling is something similar to friendship, but I realized I don’t feel this way towards Hank, or Markus, or anyone else. It’s just… you.” Another step forward.

“I've never been in love before but I began to wonder. Is this what it feels like to fall in love?”

You were shocked into silence and, by the heat you felt on your face, you were sure you were blushing. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Did Connor really just confess to having feelings for you? You weren’t sure, but with the desperation in his voice and the panic still evident on his face, you knew you needed to calm him down immediately.

You took a step forward, taking his hands in yours. He looked down at your hands, eyebrows furrowed, and slowly curled his fingers around yours.

“It’s okay, Connor. First, just calm down, ” You said softly, “You’re okay.”

His head looked up again so his eyes could meet yours, and he seemed to visibly calm.

“Connor, honey… It sounds to me like you have a crush,” You said, a smirk spreading on your lips.

“A crush?” Connor was silent for a moment, maybe searching for a meaning of the word, before nodding. “You’re saying I _am_ experiencing romantic attraction? Same as you?”

You nod.

Connors' eyebrows pulled together again as he processed this information. He looked down at your intertwined hands in thought, then back to you.

“May I… try something?”

You nodded again, but before you could ask what he was going to do, his lips were on yours.

Your eyes widened, staring into Connor’s, before fluttering shut. His lips were softer than you thought, warmer too, and they fit perfectly with your own. You squeezed his hands, leaning into the kiss.

Connor pulled back sooner than you would’ve liked, but you were pleased when you opened your eyes to the sight of Connor’s soft blue cheeks.

You were speechless, but it seemed Connor still had something to say.

“I know that kissing is a way to show one’s affection for another so I thought I would try it and see how it felt.”

You smiled shyly. “And…?”

“It was… very pleasant. I find myself wanting to do it again.”

You grinned as you released your hold on one of his hands and instead brought it up to caress his cheek. You leaned in this time, closing the gap between you.

The kiss was soft and sweet, his lips pressed against yours, your thumb stroking his cheekbone. He removed the hand still in your grasp and rested them both on your waist to pull you closer. Your other hand rested on his shoulder.

Eventually needing air, you pulled away first. You gazed up at him, a lovesick smile on your face as your arms moved to wrap around his neck. Connor smiled softly down at you, the look of uncertainty in his eyes finally replaced with something else. Affection.

“A-admittedly, I am quite overwhelmed by all these feelings. But I believe I would like to pursue a romantic relationship with you." He wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you tightly against him. "I may need time while I continue to get used to this, but it would make me very happy to be with you. ”

“Of course, Connor,” You leaned up again to press a kiss to his cheek. “We can take it as slow as you need.”

“Thank you, (Y/N). You’re quite wonderful and… you make me very happy.”

You smiled fondly, leaning your head on his shoulder.

“You make me happy too.”

A soft, comfortable silence rested over you as you stood together like that. You glanced up at him to observe his expression. He was calm, eyes closed as he savored this moment, a peaceful smile spread over his lips.

“Hey, Connor?”

He hummed in response, you felt it rumble in his chest.

“About that diner you told me about… Would you like to…? I mean, I know you don’t eat or anything but since you’re on break too maybe you could- maybe we could-”

Connor opened an eye, glancing down at you.

“If you are asking me out to lunch, then I would love to accompany you, _sunshine_ ,” He said, smirking at how you blushed, "In truth, I had been trying to ask you If I could take you there when I first brought it up, as Hank advised I should. I suppose it didn't come off as clearly as I would've liked it to."

You giggled, pulling away from him and grabbing his hand, tugging him out of the interrogation room. You only had half of your break left, so you had to hurry if you wanted to get back on time.

"So, Hank told you to ask me out, huh?" You asked when you noticed Hank watching you with a raised eyebrow as you pulled Connor along this time, towards the entrance of the police department.

Connor turned to look at Hank as he rolled his eyes at the two of you, but you both saw the small smile on his face as you lead Connor out of the building. Once you were outside he stepped up beside you, but neither of you pulled your hands apart.

"Yes. He told me that we were both being idiots and that we needed to grow up and realize our feelings for each other. Though he said it in a much more... _Hank_   kind of way." 

Despite the vagueness, you knew exactly what he meant, and laughed. 

You made it to the diner in five minutes, as promised, and enjoyed a great meal and a lovely conversation with Connor. You commented on his new outfit and talked about how clothes shopping with Hank went, he asked you about how your dogs at home were and about your last case. Conversation with Connor once again flowed easily and you couldn’t be happier.

You eventually got so caught up in your conversation you ended up being late anyway, despite wanting to avoid just that. And, while at the time you had panicked, dragging Connor back to the station as he laughed behind you, you had a great time finally being with Connor again. And you didn’t regret it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally managed to finish the second part. I hope you all enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing this and I definitely plan on writing more stuff for Detroit, so if you have any suggestions or requests, please let me know! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments, you guys are the best. <3


End file.
